


no one's got me quite like you

by obsessivelymoody



Series: phan bingo 2018 [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Feminization, Light Bondage, M/M, Sensation Play, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivelymoody/pseuds/obsessivelymoody
Summary: Sometimes trying new things is scary, even when you know there's no need to be afraid.





	no one's got me quite like you

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for phandomficfests bingo fest, using the prompts "sensation play" and "feminization"

There's grunt, and then a set of teeth hard against Phil's shoulder. 

He can feel Dan’s cock pulsing inside him as he comes. It makes Phil’s own cock twitch against the pink silk panties it tents, as he relishes in the feeling of being full. He wishes he could reach down and pull his dick out, quickly wank himself until he gets the relief he’s craving, but he knows Dan’s just getting started. Instead, Phil digs his nails into his thighs, pulling lightly at the restraints keeping his wrists to his thighs. 

Dan grunts again, muffled against Phil’s shoulder. He nips at the skin there, pulling and stretching it between his teeth. 

Dan pulls out slowly, reaching behind him to the end of the bed to grab the grey fox tail butt plug he’d left there earlier. 

Phil watches him run lube covered fingers over the metal plug, warming it before looking over at Phil. 

“Alright?” Dan asks, shaking the toy in his hand a little. 

“Yeah,” Phil says. “Green.” 

Dan smiles at him, placing a hand behind his right knee, lightly pushing to get Phil to lift his legs. 

“Ah, _ah_ ,” Phil moans as Dan pushes the plug inside him. His hole is still sensitive from being fucked in, but Dan goes slowly. 

It’s agony, but a different kind of agony than if Dan went quickly. He wants to feel full again, and it’s glorious when he does. He’s full and filled, giving himself goosebumps at the thought of Dan’s come sealed inside him. 

He relaxes his legs a bit, quivering a little when the tail brushes against the back of his thighs. He watches Dan twist, grabbing the fluffy black feather he’d taken out before they’d started. 

“God,” Dan breathes out when he turns back around, flushing deeply. “I could come again just looking at you like that.” 

“Yeah?” Phil preens a bit at the compliment. 

“Yeah,” Dan says, moving closer to him. “You’re driving me crazy in those pants, with that tail, all tied up.”

“Arwf,” Phil says, grinning. 

“Not a fox noise, mate.”

“No, but I think my fox noise would kill the mood.”

Dan snorts, propping himself up on one elbow beside him, hovering the feather over his chest. “I don’t know if anything could kill the mood at this point.” 

“No,” Phil says in a choked whisper back as Dan lightly drags the feather across his left nipple. “I don’t think so either.”

He throws his head back against the pillows as Dan traces tiny circles on his areola with the tip of the feather. 

Phil’s worried he’s going to come from the feeling, light and soft and sensual, and his dick twitches against the silk again, balls drawing closer to his body. He briefly thinks back to earlier in the day, trying to distract his mind from wanting to come, marvelling at the difference that somehow led to this. 

*

“Oh my—fuck, _fuck_ you, you absolute— _no_!” 

“Yes!” Phil cheered as he crossed the finish line a millisecond before Dan. 

They were on their fourth round of Mario Kart, with Dan having won all the previous matches. 

Dan tossed the controller down, shoving Phil. “God, fuck you, I was on a streak.”

“You’re just a sore loser,” Phil said as Dan shoved him again, harder. “I’m just the Mario Kart master!” 

Dan made a grunt in protest, pushing Phil hard enough to make him fall back against the sofa. 

“Hey, babuse!” He exclaimed as Dan pinned him against the sofa, and shoved his fingers under the hem of Phil’s t-shirt, tickling him. 

“Quit beating me at Mario Kart then!” Dan said over Phil’s shrieks. 

“It was one—ah, stop!—game!” 

Phil writhed under Dan, trying to squirm away as Dan pressed his weight further into him. Then, suddenly, Dan’s fingers stopped moving, snaking out from under his shirt, and his weight eased off of Phil. 

He breathed out the rest of a laugh, catching his breath and following Dan’s gaze—Dan’s gaze that rested on the inch of shell pink lace and silk peeking out over Phil’s joggers. 

Panic bubbled in his chest as Dan continued to stare wordlessly at the pants. 

It’s not that they haven’t done anything with pants like that, or that they haven’t talked about it before, but it hadn’t been like this. Not so casual, and not during the day. At least not for Phil. 

“Are those mine?” The question didn’t give Phil the relief he wanted, but his panic subsided a bit at the softness in Dan’s tone. He nodded, making eye contact with Dan. 

“Did you want to have sex?”

Phil’s head started to spin. He couldn’t deny that sex was on his mind when he picked the pants out this morning and pulled them on, but it was more than that. 

And Dan wasn’t saying the right things. Phil wasn’t sure what the right things were exactly, but they’re not that. The word _wrong_ echoed through his mind, and Phil pushed his palms into Dan’s thighs. 

“Get off me,” He said, pushing harder until Dan moved. “Get off me Dan.” 

Dan leaned off him, retreating to the end of the sofa. 

“What did I do wrong?” Dan asked, concerned. 

Phil sat up, leaning his forehead onto the heels of his hands. 

“I just—” Phil stopped himself, taking a breath before continuing. “Does it have to be about sex?” 

“Oh.” Dan said. “No. Of course not. Have we not talked about it enough, because—”

“No, we have it’s just…” Phil trailed off and rubbed his eyes. “It’s just that I wasn’t expecting that reaction.” 

“I’m sorry,” Dan said. 

“Don’t need to apologize. I know you mean well,” Phil looked down at his lap. “I just thought it would be nice to look pretty. To wear something pretty.” 

“Of course,” Dan said. “You do, and you are.”

“Look pretty, I mean,” Dan continued. “With or without the pants. But if they make you feel good, that’s what matters.”

That felt right, better than before. He knew when he pull on the pants this morning that it wouldn’t be an issue, or even something worthy of anything past a suggestive comment that Phil honestly would have hoped would lead to more. But it’s something new, and that wound him up with worry, even if he knows there’s nothing to be afraid of, especially with Dan. He took a deep breath out, feeling relief spread through his chest, and then suddenly, embarrassment for having reacted so negatively to Dan’s words. 

“Sorry I snapped at you,” Phil said quietly. 

“No, Phil, you don’t need to—”

“There are nicer ways to handle that.” 

Dan made a noise of protest. “Fine, but you have to accept my apology for being horny all the time.” 

“That is not something to ever apologize for,” Phil laughed.

“Ever, huh?” Dan nudged Phil’s calf with his toe. 

Phil rolled his eyes. “Maybe I want to resume that tickle fight later.”

“Oh?” Dan’s eyes glistened mischievously. “Later?”

“Yeah,” Phil said. “Just like maybe these pants are ass-less, and maybe I want to feel good while I look good.” 

“You’re making me mental,” Dan said, closing the space between them on the sofa and climbing up Phil’s body. “You and those bloody pants.” 

*

When Phil eventually comes, it’s almost painful. 

The tightness in his body seizes, and a forceful urge to get the restraints and Dan off him and a hand on his cock courses through him. It’s a quick and fleeting thought, but it leaves a lasting impression as Phil’s breath catches and he tugs at the restraints. He watches his cock pulse under the fabric, the small wet spot growing by the second. Terse, breathy whines echo through the room, and it takes Phil a moment to process that he’s the one uttering them. 

Dan, eyes dark with fervour and breaths heavy, still dances the feather across his nipples. Phil arches his back, and the sensation almost too much as the white-hot release still washes over him. He shivers as the tail brushes the inside of his thigh when he relaxes back against the bed, the thrill of the moment fading to a dizzying heat.

“You look so pretty like that,” Dan murmurs. 

He trails the feather across his ribs, making Phil suck in a harsh breath. His muscles tense despite the waves of exhaustion crashing over him.

“All pink and fucked out, but full,” Dan continues. Phil gasps, his body shuddering with sensitivity as Dan swirls the feather across his torso. 

He stops at the soft skin at the bottom of Phil’s belly, right where his happy trail runs into the panties. He grunts when Dan brushes the feather across there, teasing it over the top of the wet silk where Phil’s cock is slowly softening. 

“Done?” Dan whispers. “Or do you want more?”

“Are you trying to kill me?” Phil replies, short of breath. 

Dan laughs and tosses the feather aside. He arranges himself in between Phil’s legs, picking up the tail. 

“This is really cute,” Dan says, running his hands through the fur. “You should wear it more often, like around the flat.” 

“Is it?” Phil watches him play with it. “Maybe you should. Good to watch you bend over.”

“That’s exactly what I was thinking,” Dan says, leaning down. He carefully pulls the toy out of Phil, lazily wiping it off on a towel before getting to work on his restraints. 

He climbs out of bed when Dan’s done, stretching. He can feel come on the inside of his legs, tacky and cold. 

“I better have abs tomorrow,” He says, walking into the en suite. Dan snorts. 

“Keep dreaming babe. And don’t forget to hand wash those, they were expensive.” 

Phil rolls his eyes and carefully pulls off the soiled pants, tossing them into the sink before turning on the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from "Animal" by Troye Sivan. 
> 
> You can like/reblog this on [tumblr](https://obsessivelymoody.tumblr.com/post/179480408672/no-ones-got-me-quite-like-you-rating-e-word) if you want


End file.
